<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lujuria by Allenwalker249</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884996">Lujuria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenwalker249/pseuds/Allenwalker249'>Allenwalker249</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenwalker249/pseuds/Allenwalker249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida con su padre era normal y sencilla, incluso un toque aburrida. No hablaban mucho pero tampoco hablan poco, tratan de compartir algo de tiempo juntos en la noche viendo televisión y así mantener el aura de familia. Su madre había muerto cuando nació y su padre hasta el sol de hoy había sido incapaz de meter a alguna mujer en casa, los días eran tranquilos y aburridos: hasta que esa noche todo comenzó a cambiar.</p><p>Pareja: Tobías x Severus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Tobias Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pesar de que la música en sus audífonos estaba alta, Severus desde la cocina escuchó perfectamente como la puerta principal de la casa se abría. Severus salió la cocina y encontró a su padre cerrando la puerta con seguro, apago la música y cuando Tobías se volteó a verle, el joven le saludo.—Bienvenido.—Susurró Severus.</p><p>Tobías asintió y ni una palabra se volvió escuchar en minutos. El hombre mayor subió a la habitación que le correspondía para darse un baño mientras Severus terminaba de preparar y servir la cena. Tobías seco su cuerpo y se colocó ropa cómoda para bajar a comer, cuando entró a la cocina Severus ya tenía servida la mesa, el mayor tomo asiento y el chico le imitó.</p><p>El ruido de los cubiertos era la único que se escuchaba, tal vez si su esposa no hubiera muerto al nacer su hijo, posiblemente las cenas entre ellos no fuera tan frías y silenciosas, Tobías tenía que admitir que sentía miedo a quedarse solo, los padres de Eileen (Que eran gente adinerada) pasaban una mesada (La cual era el doble de su sueldo) a Severus, a si que su hijo no tenían que preocuparse por dinero además qué Severus heredaría todo el dinero de sus abuelos, y ellos cada vez que podían le restregaban a su persona aquello.</p><p>Sabía bien que Severus podía tomar la decisión de irse a la casa y comenzar a vivir solo o en defecto, irse a vivir con sus abuelos en aquella lujosa mansión en la que vivían. Así que, en ocasiones no entendía el porqué su hijo aún le acompañaba, la casa no era la mejor, Severus se dedicaba hacer los quehaceres y los fines de semana asistía a la universidad (La cual era pagada por sus abuelos) pero aparte de aquello no había nada mas interesante del porque vivir en la hilandera.—La comida.. esta buena.—Murmuro Tobías</p><p>Severus asintió.—Me alegra que te guste.</p><p>Y nuevamente quedaron en silencio, no hablaban mucho y tampoco sabían de que hablar. Tobías se dedicaba en alma y cuerpo a su trabajo y los fines de semana salía en ocasiones con tus amigos a beber y anda más ¿Algo patético, no?</p><p>La cena finalizo, Severus lavo las platós dejando todo limpio y en orden. Tobías terminó de beber su jugo mientras pensaba en que hacer ahora, podían ir a sus cuartos y dormir sencillamente, pero aquella noche era viernes y Tobías debes en cuando compartía tiempo con su hijo para no enfriar por completo el lazo que los unía—¿Quieres ver una película?—Preguntó.</p><p>Severus asintió, apago la luces de la cocina mientras que Tobías colocaba seguro a la puerta y corrían las cortinas. Tobías fue hasta la sala y encendió la televisión hasta que sin prestar atención busco algún canal random, una pelicula la cuál estuviera a punto de iniciar.</p><p>Severus tomó asiento a un lado de su padre, ambos fruncieron levemente el ceño, la película se veía de mala calidad, con actuaciones súper falsas y disfraces de mala calidad más sin embargo ninguno dijo nada, era su tiempo padre e hijo y ambos lo respetarían.</p><p>Tobías casi saltó en su lugar cuando de repente la película empezó a tener matices totalmente diferentes, los gritos de miedo parecían extrañamente gritos de ¿Placer? El mayor se regaño internamente, posiblemente su abstinencia le estaba haciendo escuchar cosas raras pero... Raro era que la protagonista de repente empezará a besar a su captor de esa manera, cuando volteo a mirar a su hijo este se veía incluso más extrañado por el giro que estaba dando las cosas, ambos se miraron a los ojos, pero levantaron los hombros y de nuevo pusieron atención en la película.</p><p>La cosa se puso aún más incómoda y confusa cuando el hombre se quitó la máscara y la mujer empezó a retirarle la ropa, a él no parecía importarle ensuciarse, después de todo la mujer estaba sucia por todos lados por la persecución en dónde había caído al suelo de aquel campo varias veces.—Me atrapaste--Dijo ella casi de manera dulce y coqueta y ambos se dedicaron una media sonrisa y él se volvió salvaje, le arrancó la ropa y la sometió contra la mesa que hace minutos ambos espectadores habían jurado era para torturarla.</p><p>Sus ojos parecían pegados, no podía despegarlos de aquella extraña escena. De repente sintió sus pantalones apretados y tuvo que mirar, estaba duro ¿Cómo demonios las cosas habían resultado así? La película había terminando siendo una peli porno en el cuál los protagonistas parecían querer recrear todo el kamasutra.</p><p>Tobías se sintió completamente avergonzado, se dio un levemente apretoncito sobre el pantalón para tratar de engañarse así mismo que todo estaba bien pero era imposible, los falsos gemidos de la mujer hicieron eco en la pequeña salita y, Tobías queriendo finalizar aquella pesadilla ladeo su vista para observar a su hijo, Severus parecía estar en su misma posición, aunque, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas dándole un aspecto algo adorable.</p><p>—Quiero toda tu leche en mi interior, dame duro, dame más.. Quiero más.. si, ah, ah.. Si, adentro.. ¡Párteme! ¡Párteme!—la mujer gritó con violencia hasta que finalmente se corrió, el orgasmo fue exagerado y un chorro salió disparado de la vagina de la mujer quitándole algo de excitación a la escena.</p><p>Pero la película parecía continuar pero Severus se apresuró apagar la Tv, quedando tanto el como su padre a oscuras. Ambos quedaron callados sin lograr verse por la completa oscuridad que les inundaba.</p><p>Tobías respiró ruidoso, bajo su cierre aprovechando la oscuridad y liberó su miembro, agradecía el que Severus no pudiera verlo y aunque sentía vergüenza, se le hacía imposible subir escaleras arriba con aquella erección entre sus piernas.</p><p>Severus enrojeció, podía sentir los movimientos y el sonido de la mano de su padre mientras se masturbaba. El joven de cabello negro y largo sintió la necesidad de colocarse de pié e irse pero.. el también estaba excitado, la película había sido un asco pero había movido fibras en su ser. Severus pego su espalda al del sofá, bajo su pantalón levemente junto a su boxer y sacó su miembro. La oscuridad reinaba así que la vergüenza de ser visto no la sentiría. Se tocó, se acarició lentitud y se mordió los labios para no jadear, era muy sensible a los toques y no quería parecer una chica precoz.</p><p>—Joder..—No sabía si sentirse algo enfermo, pero escuchar algunos suspiros de Severus aún lado de él le hizo sentir más excitado, su mano se movió con más velocidad y entrecerró los ojos al sentir como se acercaba al orgasmo.</p><p>Severus movió levemente la cadera—¡Ah! ¡Ah!—Algunos gemidos escaparon de su boca y su mano libre se aferró a uno de los brazos de su padre.—¡A-ah~!</p><p>El chorro blanquecino fue expulsado de la punta del miembro del más joven, Tobías se corrió segundos después. Ambos respiraron agitadamente mientras trataban de superar aquella grandiosa sensación. Las uñas de Severus aún continuaban enterradas en el ante brazo de su padre.</p><p>Tobías suspiró, se había corrido al escuchar a Severus gemir.—Creo que.. Ya es hora de dormir.</p><p>Severus asintió aunque su padre, no pudo verle asentir. El joven soltó a su padre y con su mano limpia subió su boxer y pantalón, salió de la sala de primero tratando de no tropezarse al se incapaz de ver en la oscuridad, Tobías escuchó sus rápidos pisadas escaleras arriba.</p><p>—Dios..—Tobías soltó un chillido, el líquido humedecía su mano y dedos y estaba seguro que había salpicado en el sofá y en la mesita que estaba frente a ellos.</p><p>♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡</p><p>PRIMER CAPITULO</p><p>¡ARRIBA!</p><p>Espero que les haya gustado 6u9 serán más o menos unos 20 capítulos. 6u9</p><p>Les gustó?</p><p>Espero que si</p><p>Nos leemos pronto 6u9</p><p>¡Bye! ♡♡</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus despertó temprano en la mañana del sábado, el fin de semestre se acercaba y las clases eran más estresante cada fin de semana. El joven abrió su closet y busco la ropa que usaría aquel día, mientras que con extremada vergüenza recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche de ayer, se había masturbado aún lado de su padre por culpa de la peli porno.</p><p>—¿Qué voy hacer ahora?—No sabía con que cara miraría a su padre a partir de ahora aunque, el también había hecho lo mismo.</p><p>Se dio un ducha y se vistió, busco sus libros y cuadernos y se alistó para finalmente bajar las escaleras y esperar al taxi que le llevaría hasta la Universidad. Se preparó un sándwich y tomo algo de café, el taxi toco la bocina anunciando su llegada así que salió y cerró la puerta para marcharse.</p><p>♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡</p><p>Cuando Tobías bajó las escaleras después de un extraño despertar, la hora del almuerzo ya se acerca así que calentó algo del café que seguramente Severus había preparado para su desayuno. El hombre lo bebió casi de un buche sintiendo el ardor en su garganta, no había podido dormir muy bien y cuando logró hacerlo y despertar, una erección le había dado la bienvenida.—Creo que estoy enfermo..—Murmuró, había arreglado ese pequeño problemita pero en sus oídos aún podía escuchar los gemidos de su hijo.—Tal vez debo buscar a una de esas putas.</p><p>La opción era buena, muy buena. Era lo que siempre hacía para desahogarse, follar y pagar pero la quincena era hasta la próxima semana y el único dinero que tenía era el de su transporte y aunque quisiera follar mucho, Tobías no arriesgaría su estabilidad laboral por una follada.</p><p>Así que subió nuevamente a su habitación y se encerró para seguir durmiendo nuevamente.</p><p>♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●</p><p>—¿Qué diablos haces aquí, James?—Las clases habían terminado y Severus estaba listo para regresar a casa, había pedido y pago algo de comida por una App y esta estaría llegando unos minutos después de que el llegara a su casa.—Creo recordar que no tenemos nada que hablar.</p><p>Un chico de cabello negro y lentes se veía nervioso, estaba recostado contra el automóvil que le había llevado hasta ahí, esperar a que las clases de Severus acabarán había sido una eternidad.—Si.. Si tenemos.</p><p>—¿Vienes a invitarme a tu boda?—Preguntó con burla, mando un mensaje al conductor del taxi que le llevaría a casa para que se apresurara.</p><p>James ladeo la vista.—¿Ya lo sabías?</p><p>—¿Crees que no me enteraría, James?—Le preguntó viéndole a los ojos.—Todo quedó claro entre nosotros. Tu novia esta embarazada y jamás la dejarías por mi ¿No es así?</p><p>—Severus yo..—El de lentes trato de sostener su mano pero el pálido no lo permitió.—No estoy enamorada de ella.</p><p>—¿Y? Dijiste que no la abandonaría, James, estas a semanas de casarte ¿Qué crees que haré? ¿Conformarme con ser tu amante, imbécil?—Severus suspiró con alivio al ver al taxi acercarse.—Lo nuestro terminó.. cuando preferiste a esa pelirroja que a mi.</p><p>El joven de cabello largo subió al taxi y este se alejó con rapidez de aquel lugar. Severus suspiró nuevamente, lo odiaba, su historia con James había sido una desastre desde el inicio al final, el muy maldito le había mentido desde el inicio y ahora quería que le aceptará con todo e hijo pero, no lloraria, suficiente lágrimas había desperdiciada ya por culpa de ese idiota.</p><p>Se relajó y casi se durmió hasta que sin notarlo, ya habían llegado, le pago al hombre (que ya era de confianza) bajó del vehículo y justamente cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta de la casa, el domiciliario con la comida llegó.</p><p>—Gracias.—murmuró, firmó y además le entregó una propina.</p><p>La casa estaba en silencio cuando entró, así que posiblemente su padre dormía. El hombre que le había criado era un flojo total para cocinar, Severus se lavó las manos y sirvió la comida y jugó para luego subir hasta la habitación de su padre para despertarla.</p><p>Sus mejillas se colorearon al recordar lo sucedido ayer pero trato de dejarlo atrás (Algo imposible)—Papá..—se acercó y le removió levemente.—Despierta, he regresado.</p><p>Tobías gruño entre sueños, entre abrió los ojos y encontró a Severus de pié a un lado de la cama ¿Seguiría dormido aún?.</p><p>—Despierta, la comida está servida.—repitió y ahí, Tobías confirmó que no era un sueño.</p><p>El hombre bostezo, su hijo salió de la habitación y Tobías le siguió, Severus extrañamente tenía las mejillas enrojecidas ¿se sentiría avergonzado por lo de ayer? Seguramente. Bajo las escaleras y el olor a pollo llegó a su nariz, mierda. Que hambre tenía.—Gracias..—Murmuró mientras tomaba asiento.—¿Cómo.. te fue en la Universidad?</p><p>—Bien..—Contestó el joven de ojos negros mientras tomaba asiento. El silencio como los días anteriores volvió a reinar.</p><p>Tobías asintió y disfruto de la comida, el pollo estaba riquísimo y las papitas fritas con la ensalada aún más, bebió de la coca-cola y cuando terminó suspiró satisfecho.—Moría de hambre.</p><p>Severus observó a su padre—Pasas hambre por que quieres, sabes cocinar.</p><p>Tobías rodó los ojos y con maldad robo una porción de pollo de su hijo.—No te pregunte.</p><p>El joven de cabello negro guardo silencio y continuó comiendo, Tobías no había regresado a la habitación.—¿Vas a salir de nuevo?—Pregunto, vale, aquel día estaba hablando más que de costumbre.</p><p>—No.—Respondió y bebió un buche de gaseosa.—¿Saldrás tu?</p><p>—tampoco.—Comentó el hombre, Severus se colocó de pie y guardo las sobras que quedaron para un gatico que se aparecía casi todas las noches a comer.—¿Por qué?</p><p>Tobías bajo la vista.—¿Quieres... ver una película?—Preguntó sin llegar a mirarlo.</p><p>Las mejillas de Severus enrojecieron ¿Debería aceptar?—Hmm bueno, si.. Antes tomaré un baño—Tartamudeo.—¿Quieres.. que prepare palomitas?</p><p>—He.. Si, si quieres, buscaré.. una película, vez a mi habitación cuando estés listo.</p><p>Severus asintió y Tobías subió escaleras arriba sin saber el porqué, ambos se sentían nerviosos.</p><p>♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡</p><p>Severus se colocó un enorme abrigo que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, razón por la cual no sentía necesidad de colocarse pantalones bajo este.</p><p>Las palomitas estaban listas así que bajo a la cocina y subió el recipiente en el que las había colado y respirando profundo abrió la habitación, a pesar de que era de día aún, el cuarto estaba oscuro.</p><p>Su padre parecía estar buscando una película, así que subió a la cama y esperó qué está fuera colocada.</p><p>La película comenzó, ninguno preguntó, ni nada, la película comenzaba, Severus se recostó en la cama mientras que Tobías decidió quedarse sentado sobre esta.</p><p>La película comenzó, al parecer una pareja había sido asesinada dentro de una cabaña en un bosque, quedando dentro de esta sus espíritus.—¿Por qué estamos aquí...?—Murmuró la chica de la película mientras tomaba asiento en una sillita.—Este lugar no me gusta.</p><p>—Ha sido lo más económico que encontré, quiero estar junto a ti, mi amor.—El joven la hizo ponerse de pie y la ropa comenzó a desparecer</p><p>¡¿Otra peli porno?!</p><p>Tobías agarró el control e intento cambiar el canal pero, al parecer el mundo le odiaba. No quería cambiarse.</p><p>La chica fue recostada ya desnuda en la cama y él tipo comenzó a besar su tierna zona, al menos los gemidos eran más sinceros en esta película. Tobías se sintió avergonzado, lo peor eran los enfoques del momento. Jamás había notado el canal porno que tenía y ahora le están pasando factura.</p><p>—Sabes delicioso, amor.—El joven metió un dedo en su interior y la chica ronroneo.—¿Lo quieres dentro de ti?</p><p>La joven asintió y el acto comenzó a darse. La cama envejecida dentro de la película, rechino por los bruscos movimientos.</p><p>—Están húmeda. Tan calientita.</p><p>Severus se tapó el rostro con la almohada, la chica comenzó a jadear y la posición cambio, la chica ahora brindaba sobre el pene el chico.</p><p>—Que rico, que rico..—murmuró ella con la lengua afuera.—Dame todo, dame más.. más.. más..</p><p>Tobías enrojeció, ahí estaba nuevo. Una erección estaba creciendo y apretando dentro de su bóxer, así que para finalizar esa tortura que además de estaba convirtiendo en una escena incómoda Tobías bajo de la cama y descontento el televisor.—Necesito un vaso con agua.</p><p>Severus asintió, soltó la almohada que había abrazado y bajo la cama, el también lo necesitaba. Salió de la habitación y su padre le siguió escaleras abajo, entraron a la cocina y tembloroso el chico busco un vaso para servir agua directamente de la llave, se la entregó a su padre pero, al tan sólo rozar sus dedos el vaso cayó al agua sobresaltado levemente a Severus.</p><p>—Mierda, lo siento.—Tobías respiró ruidoso, Severus se agachó para recoger los vidrios pero el joven soltó un chillido al cortarse.</p><p>—Joder..—La sangre comenzó a deslizarse, Severus se acercó al lava platos y abrió la pluma para limpiar su herida.</p><p>Tobías respiró ruidoso y se acercó a su hijo con genuina preocupación al ver la sangre deslizarse por su mano.—¿Duele?—Se acercó y se pego levemente a su espalda, mala idea. Tanto el y como Severus dieron una especie de brinco, su erección se rozó contra el trasero de su hijo Y.. mierda, se había sentido bien.—B-Buscaré el botiquín.</p><p>—N-no es necesario.—Severus Tartamudeo, la sangre se había detenido, su padre se había apartado pero aún podía sentir el calor de aquella cosa contra su trasero. La sangre comenzó a salir de nuevo...</p><p>Tobías respiró ruidoso.—Déjame ayudarte..—Trató de agarrarle la mano pero fue imposible.—Severus..</p><p>Las mejillas de su hijo estaban coloreadas, Severus aún continuaba lavando sus manos, Tobías negó con la cabeza y se acercó nuevamente hacia él, trato de no que pegarse pero..—E-Estás sangrado demasiado..—Su erección presionó nuevamente contra la tela que cubría el trasero de su hijo, Severus tembló visible.—Necesitas alcohol.—Murmuró.</p><p>Severus la sentía, podía sentirla claramente. Estaba ahí, dura y presionante. Haber escogido aquel abrigo había sido una mala idea.—N-no.. necesito de tu ayuda.</p><p>Tobías suspiró, ambas manos se agarraron sobre el marco del mesón, no podía apartarse, se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. La sangre dejo de salir y una herida minúscula quedó.</p><p>Severus se quedó inmóvil sin saber ahora que hacer. Entonces, lo sintió, su padre pareció rozarse nuevamente tras el y Severus, mordiendo sus labios se echó levemente hacia tras.</p><p>Tobías gruño, cerró sus ojos levemente y suspirando, enterró su rostro en la espalda de su hijo mientras sin afán algunos se rozó nuevamente contra él, y cuando sintió como Severus también le buscaba no pudo detenerse.</p><p>—Mmm..—Severus soltó un suspiró, el casi inexistente vaivén se hizo rápidamente constante, la erección se rozaba contra su trasero y la suya contra la madera de uno de los cajones del mueble donde estaba el lavaplatos.</p><p>Tobías jadeo en su oreja, las manos ya no se aferraban al mesón si no en su cadera.—Ah..—El mayor se mordió los labios, Severus pareció detenerse lo que le hizo sentirse ansioso, entonces su erección pareció doler más al ver como su hijo, subía la parte trasera de su abrigo, el bóxer negro y apretando le dio la bienvenida y no sólo eso, el trasero redondeado de Severus. Tobías jadeo más violentamente, bajo el cierre de su pantalón y su boxer también apareció.</p><p>—¡Hmm!—Severus jadeo con más fuerza, Tobías comenzó a restregarse con fuerza como si en ves de rozarse estuviera penetrándole. Se sentía bien, el placer había subido a su cabeza y ahora ambos estaban cometiendo una locura.</p><p>Tobías gruño, el roce era tan.. bueno, su miembro latía contento entre las telas de su boxer y el sudor comenzó a bajar por sus rostros, ambos sonrojados, ambos ansiosos. Calientes.</p><p>Severus sintió los espasmos recorrerlo, el orgasmo aún no se había presente pero estaba seguro que dentro de poco se haría realidad. Podía percibir la magnitud del miembro de su padre con tan solo sentirlo en su trasero, era grande, grueso.. Lo suficiente para hacer gritar a cualquiera de placer.</p><p> —¡A-ah!—El vaivén se hizo más rudo, más caliente, mas placentero. Oh mierda ¡Se sentía bien! ¡El tan sólo sentir a ese pedazo de carne presionarse contra su trasero le estaba haciendo jadear! —¡Ah! ¡Ah!—Se mordió los labios pero era imposible, Severus se sintió avergonzado, suficiente tenía con aquella extraña situación para ahora estar soltando gemidos a diestra y siniestra como si le estuvieran follando.</p><p>Tobías comenzó un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo y luego se presionó contra el centro como si quiera romper la tela que le mantenía prisionero. Estaba caliente, el trasero de Severus era suave y.. oh mierda, su cabeza estaba llena de sucios pensamientos.</p><p>Severus se mordió los labios y se corrió, el interior de su bóxer se lleno de semen producto del orgasmo, su padre un continuaba moviéndose tras él. El joven trato de respirar profundo y recuperar su respiración pero...—E-espera..—los brazos de Tobías aprisionaron su cintura momentáneamente y luego, en su oído le escucho gruñir. Un cosquilleo acaricio la espalda de Severus al tiempo que era capaz de percibir el calor del aliento de su padre y no sólo eso, el calor de su miembro contra su trasero.</p><p>Ambos respiraron exhaustos, tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido en esos minutos. Se habían frotado y no sólo eso, corrido.</p><p>Maldición</p><p>¿Qué mierda habían hecho?</p><p>♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●●♡</p><p>Segundo capítulo 6u9</p><p>Les gustó?</p><p>Espero que si</p><p>Tal vez mañana suba un tercero</p><p>Kskdjddjdjdjd</p><p>Nos leemos</p><p>:") Deje su comentario ♡</p><p>Bye</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Buenas tardes...—Tobías realmente había dudado en bajar hasta la cocina, la noche pasada había roto un hilo sensible entre la relación de padre e hijo, se habían frotado juntos y no solo eso, lo habían disfrutado.</p><p>Severus enrojeció y asintió al saludo sin hablar. Los domingos no desayunan así que el almuerzo estaba casi listo, puré de papas, chuletas de cerdo y ensalada acompañado de coca cola.</p><p>Tobías tomó asiento en la mesa, su mirada quedó fija en el punto en el que su hijo y el habían perdido la cordura al disfrutar aquel placer indescriptible.</p><p>Su hijo vestía un abrigo parecido al de ayer en la noche pero en esta ocasión, si llevaba un pantalón. Severus colocó el plato frente a él para luego servirse así mismo y tomar asiento. El joven no dijo nada y él tampoco, recordó que luego de aquel frote, se alejó y subió directo a su habitación para encerrarse y darse una larga ducha.</p><p>—¿Has visitado a tus abuelos?—Preguntó Tobías, tratando de generar una conversación.</p><p>Severus paro de comer.—He...si, está semana que paso fui a visitar a mi abuela mientras estabas en el trabajó.—comentó sin verle a los ojos.—¿Por qué..?</p><p>Tobías bebió algo de gaseosa.—He.. No quiero que él viejo Prince comience a decir que no te dejo salir, ama hacerme enojar.</p><p>Severus sonrió levemente al recordar las discusiones de estos en su presencia, el almuerzo terminó y el joven trato de distraer su mente en las tareas que aquel día tocaban, lavar la ropa y hacerle una limpieza al sótano, y cuando terminará, se encargaría de la cena y después de eso, daría una vuelta por el parque cercano al barrio para despejarse un poco.</p><p>Tobías decidió cortar el césped, tratando de mantenerse igual de ocupado que su hijo. Sacó la basura y reviso la caja eléctrica de la casa para asegurarse que ninguna rata ni mapache la haya hecho algo a su nuevo hogar.—Todo listo por aquí.—Murmuró, guardo la podadora y decidido también darle una limpieza al garaje (el cual lo utilizaba poco, no tenía vehículo pero había alquilado alguno cuando era necesario).</p><p>Hacia calor y, Tobías sintió sed. Lo mejor para refrescarse en ese momento era una buena cerveza fría, por lo cual tendría que ir al pequeño súper que estaba cerca de casa para comprarlas. Terminó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para subir hasta su habitación y buscar su billetera, bajo al primer piso y tragando ruidoso se acercó al cuarto del lavado.</p><p>—Iré al súper ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?—Preguntó ladeando la vista, era incapaz de verle a los ojos.</p><p>Severus se volteó levemente para verle.—He.....lo que sea esta bien.—Murmuró para regresar a lo suyo, la secadora se detuvo y comenzó a sacar la ropa, para colgarla.</p><p>Tobías suspiró y asintió, si bien incomodidad no sentía (o al menos eso percibía) el ambiente entre Severus y él no era el mejor. Salió de la casa y fue a pié hasta la pequeña tienda, por suerte estaba cerca, compro dos pack de cervezas y dos bolsas de papitas fritas, sólo demoró quince minutos.</p><p>—Regresé.—Murmuró, Severus se sobresalto levemente, estaba planchando algunas camisas.—Lo siento, he.. ¿Quieres una cerveza?</p><p>El joven de larga cabellera asintió, su padre se acercó a él y le tendió la lata.—Gracias..</p><p>—también traje esto.—Murmuro entregándole la bolsa de papitas.—espero que te gusten.</p><p>Severus asintió, intento abrir la lata pero.. gran error. La lata comenzó a chorrearse y expulsar espuma y líquido mojando las prendas de ambos al mismo tiempo.—Lo siento..—Las mejillas de Severus enrojecieron, apartó la lata colocándola sobre un mueble de Madera y busco algo para limpiar lo hecho pero no había nada.</p><p>Tobías soltó un suspiró, dejo la bolsa que sostenía en el suelo par quitarse la camisa. Severus ladeo la vista para no observarle.—Creo que así está mejor.—murmuró.—Tu abrigo y pantalón están todos mojados, mételo en la lavadora junto a mi camisa.</p><p>Severus no respondió. Sus manos temblaron levemente cuando sostuvo la camisa que su padre le había entregado, había visto a su padre desfilar en bóxer y sin camisetas por años en la casa ¿Por qué ahora tenia que sentirse nervioso al ver su pecho descubierto?</p><p>—Hazlo rápido, Severus. Subamos a mi habitación, creo que tengo algo de ropa sucia ahí.</p><p>Severus asintió, y finalmente, bajo la mirada atenta de su padre pero sin llegar a verle a los ojos, el joven se quitó el pantalón más no el abrigo. Abrió la tapa de la lavadora y lo arrojó para que esta hiciera su trabajo.</p><p>Tobías agarró la bolsa y sacó otra cerveza, la cual se encargó está vez de abrirla él y entregársela.—Vamos.</p><p>Severus la sostuvo y, con el pulso acelerado siguió a su padre escaleras arriba. Su mente se estaba llenando de pensamientos sucios ¡Y lo peor! ¡Se estaba excitando! Tenia que calmarse y dejar de pensar cosas descabelladas. Cuando entraron a la habitación del hombre mayor, Tobías buscó la ropa que posiblemente estaba sucia, sólo dos suéteres y un pantalón.—Bueno, aunque puedo usarlo de nuevo..—Susurró para así, tratando de distraerse de sus propios pensamientos al tener a Severus aún lado de él, pero fue imposible.—¿Qué te sucede?—Preguntó al ver el rostro enrojecido de su hijo, el mayor se acercó a este el cual se sobresalto levemente, los brazos de Tobías rodearon la cintura de Severus, atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo.—¿Tienes fiebre?</p><p>Severus negó con rapidez.—No, nada..—Trato de romper el agarre con sus manos pero estas temblaron sobre el pecho del mayor.</p><p>Tobías observó las mejillas enrojecidas, mierda. Tal vez estaba enloqueciendo al estar pensando cosas insanas pero..—Papá está aquí..—Las manos de hombre acariciaron la espalda del más delgado, Tobías le sintió temblar.</p><p>Severus tuvo que enterrar su rostro en el pecho desnudo de su padre.—¿L-la ropa?—Tartamudeo, era imposible separarse, las manos de Tobías acariciaban la parte baja de su espalda hasta que sin vergüenza alguna bajaron a su trasero y acariciarle sobre el boxer.</p><p>Tobías sintió su miembro latir y endurecerse, mierda. Sus manos no se detuvieron, acariciaron y amasaron el trasero de Severus con ansias, mierda. Mierda, era un depravado total.—La cena.. ¿Qué harás?—Murmuró en el oído de Severus sin dejar de tocarlo .</p><p>El joven soltó un suspiró, alzo el rostro levemente y entonces dio un leve salto cuando las manos de su padre le hicieron empujaron hasta presionarse con su erección. Mierda, el también estaba igual.</p><p>—N-no se.. ¿Qué quieres tu?—Preguntó, el placer le recorrió cuando su dureza se rozó contra la de su padre. Sus piernas temblaron levemente.</p><p>Tobías se mordió los labios levemente, sus manos dejaron de acariciar el trasero de Severus para colocarse dentro de su abrigo y alzarlo, descubrió que los pezones de su hijo estaban endurecidos.—Lo que sea.. esta bien..</p><p>Severus asintió y suspiró, su pecho fue besado con lentitud y..—¡Hmm!—El gemido escapó sin poder evitarlo. La lengua de Tobías acarició uno de sus pezones mientras que con sus dedos pellizco el otro, la boca de Tobías le succiono haciéndole endurecer aun más. Severus sintió sus piernas temblar nuevamente.</p><p>De un momento a otro, Tobías tomo asiento en la cama y Severus lo hizo sobre su regazo, ambos jadearon al sentir sus intimidades endurecidas, estaban excitados.</p><p>La succión continuó, Severus se meneo sin poder evitarlo contra la erección que hacia presión contra la suya. Joder, sólo quería.. no sabía lo que quería pero..</p><p>—¡Ah...!—Sus brazos rodearon los hombros de Tobías interrumpiendo la succiones que tenía este sobre sus pezones. El joven brinco contra la erección de su padre, Tobías apreso su cintura mientras disfrutaba de el placer.—¡Hmm! Ah.. ah..</p><p>La espalda de Tobías tocó la cama, Severus posó sus palmas sobre el abdomen del mayor sin detener sus movimientos, brinco sobre aquella dureza, el joven de largo cabello cerró los ojos mientras que su padre soltaba pequeños jadeos, en cambio él, estaba siendo demasiado ruidoso pero ¡Se sentía bien! ¡Tan bien!</p><p>Las posiciones cambiaron con brusquedad y ahora Tobías era quien estaba sobre él, el mayor se coló sin dificultad alguna entre las piernas de su hijo.—Joder..—Tobías se restregó la pelvis de Severus como si le estuviera penetrándo, un hilo de saliva escapo de la boca Severus mientras jadeaba.</p><p>Tobías gruño.</p><p>Los dedos de Tobías se aferraron a la cintura de su hijo mientras él, sentado entre sus piernas se restregaba contra el bóxer de su hijo.—Severus..—Jadeo cerrando los ojos, el chico pelinegro se arqueo levemente bajo él sin llegar a correrse pero segundos después, se detuvieron momentáneamente como si estuvieran descansado de aquella actividad.</p><p>Los dedos de Tobías sostuvieron el boxer de su hijo y comenzaron a bajarlo, Severus excitado se dejó hacer, la pequeña prenda fue retirada con rapidez y, su casi desnudez fue analizada por su padre.</p><p>El miembro de Tobías pareció erguirse aún más al verle así bajo él, mierda. Si bien Severus no era una mujer, era hermoso, malditamente hermoso. El mayor se bajo levemente el boxer, su miembro escapó y se rozó contra el de su hijo, ya sin telas de por medio.</p><p>—Ah~..—Severus abrió las piernas por completo, Tobías se recostó sobre él para luego ser aprisionado en la cintura por las piernas de su hijo—Si..</p><p>La lengua de Tobías se deslizó por su cuello y los roces continuaron.—Severus..—Susurró mientras se movía contra el, Tobías se sentía enloquecer.</p><p>Sus rostros se observaron y sus nariz se acariciaron, los labios de Tobías tocaron los de Severus y sus lenguas no demoraron en acariciarse.</p><p>Se estaban besando, aquel beso sólo hizo prenderlos aún más. Tobías no demoró en tratar de devorar su boca mientras su miembro le compensaba con placer. La cama rechino por los movimientos presurosos del mayor. Si bien, sólo era aún roce, el placer que ambos sentían era indescriptible.</p><p>¡Era como follar! Sólo que con roces.</p><p>—¡Ah..! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!—Severus rompió el beso, movió su cadera contra su padre en busca de más contacto, se sentía desfallecer. Aquella sensación estaba tocando puertas en su cuerpo.—Si~</p><p>Tobías se movió enloquecido y entonces lo sintió, Severus pareció tensarse bajo él, la humedad expulsada por el miembro de su hijo ensucio a ambos. Tobías cayó desplomado sobre el cuerpo de Severus, luego de correrse entre el pliego de sus nalgas, sus respiración eran ruidosas sin embargo ambos se sentían satisfechos.</p><p>Pero..</p><p>Mierda, se había sentido tan.. bien.</p><p>El mayor se acosto a un lado de su hijo, la vergüenza fue asumida nuevamente por Severus, se había comportado como un maldito necesitado de afecto, quiso colocarse de pie y salir corriendo de ahí pero su padre le hizo tomar asiento sobre la cama al tiempo que este se baja.—Te dije que te quitarás el abrigo.</p><p>Severus podía sentir el semen de su padre y suyo deslizarse entre sus piernas y no sólo eso, manchando su abrigo. Asintió algo débil y se lo quitó quedando ya desnudo frente a él.</p><p>Tobías abrió su closet y busco una de sus enormes camisas, al menos, el mayor aún continúa con boxers, los cuáles estaban manchados por el semen de ambos. Regreso a la cama y con el abrigo sucio, limpió el vientre de Severus para luego entregarle la camiseta limpia que había buscado para él—Póntela.</p><p>Severus asintió y lo hizo, sus pezones aún continuaban endurecidos pero enrojecidos por las atención de Tobías en ellos. Una lata de cerveza se le fue entregada.</p><p>—Hace sed, bébela.—el mayor también abrió una lata para él y dio el primer trago.</p><p>Severus llevo la apertura de la lata a sus labios y la bebió casi hasta la mitad, Tobías se acomodó en la cama y terminó una lata en casi un minuto.</p><p>El joven, no sabía que hacer. No sabía ya como actuar. Era la segunda vez que ocurría aquello, y no sólo eso, está vez se habían besado.</p><p>¿sería mejor hablarle?</p><p>Severus sintió como Tobías nuevamente le atraía a su cuerpo, los pensamientos del joven fueron desechados cuando Tobías le hizo sentir en su regazo por segunda vez.</p><p>—No hay nada mejor que beber en compañía.—una de sus manos acarició nuevamente su trasero, Severus suspiró y sonrió levemente nervioso, aun presa del orgasmo y placer.</p><p>Estaban locos.</p><p>—Si..—aquello, pareció más un jadeo que un asentamiento, los labios de Tobías besaron su cuello y sus dedos desabotonaron la camisa que se había colocado.</p><p>Severus se mordió los labios, sus pezones fueron atendidos nuevamente y una creciente erección presionaba bajo él. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Ambos debían detener lo que estaban haciendo pero..</p><p>El joven sostuvo el rostro de su padre, los ojos de Tobías enfocado a los suyos, y sus labios se tocaron nuevamente. La lengua de Tobías se rozó con la de Severus y el joven, al separarse nuevamente dio un pequeño brinco sobre él.</p><p>Ya no había marcha atrás.</p><p>♡●♡●♡●♡○♡○♡○♡○○♡○♡</p><p>Ah..</p><p>Me queme al escribir este capítulo.</p><p>AHHH PACIENCIA</p><p>El sexo no se puede enseguida</p><p>Vedad?</p><p>PACIENCIA</p><p>KSKDKD</p><p>LES GUSTO 6U9?</p><p>Como estuvo el cap?</p><p>Caliente-</p><p>Supercaliente-</p><p>Casi me quemo-</p><p>Me queme 6u9-</p><p>KAKSKSIS</p><p>BYE!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¡Gracias a Indira por ayudarme! ♡♡♡</p><p>♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡</p><p>Severus sintió una punzada en su cabeza una vez y abrió los ojos, había tomado al menos cinco cervezas de las dieciséis que su padre había traído. Tobías dormía aun lado de él, sus brazos rodeaban su cintura y su pecho tocaba el del mayor.</p><p>—Uh! D-duele.</p><p>El pelinegro tomo asiento como pudo, y bajo de la cama. No sabía que hora era. En la mesita de noche de su padre marcaba las 08:00 a.m.  Suspiro con cansancio, era un día laboral y ningún podía olvidar sus responsabilidades.</p><p>Pisó un par de latas mientras salía de la habitación y entraban a la suya, Severus busco su cepillo de dientes y le unto con pasta dental para lavar su boca.</p><p>El joven se observó en el espejo mientras realizaba aquella actividad, aun llevaba puesto la camisa de su padre, aunque esta estaba completamente desabotonada, en su pecho habían chupetones y no sólo eso, en su cadera habían marcas por la fuerza que su padre había empleado sobre ella.  </p><p>Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido el día anterior le hicieron enrojecer y no sólo eso, se sentía perdido. Su padre y él habían sobrepasado la línea imaginaria de afecto,  aun no habian tenido sexo pwro.. era cuestión de tiempo para que lo hicieran (Y lo peor era que él, casi lo anhelaba) y ahora que ya no había marcha atrás ¿Qué...qué harían? Trato de no pensar en eso, entró a la ducha y se dio un rápido baño, se vistió y bajo velozmente hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno.</p><p>No se complicó tanto y sólo puso a tostar pan y frito huevos, exprimio algunas naranjas para un jugo fresco y busco una bandeja de madera para llevar el desayuno hasta el cuarto de su padre y despertarle. </p><p>Tobías aún dormía y el cuarto apestaba alcohol. Severus colocó la bandeja en una esquina de la cama mientras corría las cortinas y abría las ventanas. </p><p>— Despierta.—Murmuró, a la vez que lo movía con fuerza.—Se hace tarde, papá. </p><p>Tobias gruño, una leve migraña le dio la bienvenida al despertar. Por suerte Severus estaba ahí para salvarle. Una pastilla fue introducida en su boca.</p><p>—Date un baño, tienes que ir a trabajar.</p><p>Severus casi corrió fuera de la habitación, si bien, no sintió vergüenza al frotarse pero ahora, si.</p><p> Bajo nuevamente a la cocina mientras continuaba preparando el almuerzo que su padre llevaría, bebió algo de jugo de naranja y mastico pan para finalizar y empacar la comida que su padre llevaría.</p><p> Pasaron veinte minutos y Tobías apareció, ya preparado y listo para ir al trabajo</p><p>—Me hubiera gustado un café.—confesó, aunque la pastilla había actuado con rapidez.</p><p>Severus asintió y guardo la comida dentro de la mochila que este llevaba.—Listo.—Murmuró.</p><p>Tobías observo a Severus, su hijo parecía aún más tímido aquel día, como si nada de lo que habían hecho el día anterior hubiera ocurrido</p><p>—Regresó en la tarde ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?</p><p>Severus negó.—No es necesario.— Susurró. </p><p>El hombre asintió, agarró su mochila y se acercó a Severus, el cual se sobresalto levemente</p><p>—Cuídate.—Un beso fue posado sobre la mejilla del joven.</p><p>Severus observó los ojos de su padre y entonces, los labios de Tobías ya no tocaban la mejilla de su hijo, si no sus labios.</p><p>El de cabello largo cerró los ojos, su cintura fue rodeada por los fuertes brazos y la lengua pidió permiso para entrar. Severus cerró los ojos, la lengua de su padre se rozó con la suya haciéndole suspirar, el sonido chicloso al estar juntarse y sus labios tocarse hicieron enrojecer a Severus, se separaron momentáneamente para respirar pero no tardaron en tocar nuevamente.—Hmm.</p><p>Fue un beso húmedo, pero satisfactorio, su trasero fue tocado, pero no sucedió nada más. Cuando se separaron por segunda vez, un hilo de saliva aún los juntaba pero se deshizo rápidamente.</p><p>—Hasta la noche.— Jadeo, mientras le apretaba el trasero.</p><p>Severus asintió, se sintió embobado. Alzo sus brazos y con sus dedos limpió el rastro de saliva que se encontraban alrededor de los labios de su padre.</p><p>—Hasta la noche, papá.</p><p>♡●♡○♡●♡●♡●♤●♡●♡</p><p>La puerta de la camioneta fue abierta por el conductor. Elena Prince bajo del vehículo.</p><p>—Da una vuelta, Richard. Sólo estaré aquí por media hora.</p><p>El hombre asintió, y arrancó el auto, alejándose con rapidez del lugar. </p><p>Elena tocó la puerta, y está fue abierta en cuestión de segundos.</p><p>—¡Hola cielo!—La pelinegra entró sin esperar ser invitada.</p><p>—¿Cómo estás?—Preguntó.</p><p>Severus sostuvo las bolsas llenas de comida que su abuela le entregó, la mujer fue directo a la cocina y tomo asiento, así que el joven le siguió</p><p>—¿Sucedió algo, abuela?—Preguntó.</p><p>Elena negó, reviso la cocina despectivamente.</p><p>—He. No, nada nuevo cariño, sólo vine a visitarte ¿O es que no puedo?—Le preguntó.—Sólo quería verte por unos minutos.</p><p>El joven de ojos negros asintió, posó las bolsas de comida sobre el Mesón.</p><p>—¿Quieres algo de beber? </p><p>Elena negó.—Dios, no cariño.—Murmuró.—¿Pensaste en mi propuesta?</p><p>Severus se removió, la propuesta. Claro, como olvidarla. No se lo había mencionado a su padre y ni siquiera el mismo había pensado en ella.—No veo nada malo en continuar viviendo aquí.</p><p>Elena rodo los ojos.—Ya eres mayor de edad, no quiero ser entrometida, solo que es una oportunidad de mejorar tu futuro. Pueden venir y vivir con nosotros.</p><p>Severus negó.—¿Crees que el abuelo aceptaría? Por dios abuela, ¡Se odian! Y aunque la mansión tiene todas las comodidades, yo no..—el joven se mordió los labios recordando el beso que su padre y él, habían compartido.</p><p>—No quiero dejar a papá aquí sólo. Es como ser un desagradecido.</p><p>Elena asintió, lo comprendía y entendía pero.. es que aquel vecindario era tan deprimente, era horrible de tan baja categoría, había insistido desde hace años para que su nieto se mudara con ella y su marido pero...</p><p>—¿Por qué no te mudas al departamento que te compramos en tu último cumpleaños? Tu padre y tú, estarían más a gusto ahí y además, podríamos contratar a alguien para que se haga cargo de las tareas de la casa.</p><p>Severus se acarició el ceño, su abuela quería lo mejor para él, lo sabía pero..— Aun no le he dicho a papá sobre ese lugar y bueno.. No se si quiera mudarse, todos sus amigos viven a los alrededores.</p><p>La mujer de pelinegro negro suspiró.</p><p>—Deja de pensar en tu padre, Severus. Todos estos años sólo has pensando en él, te pareces a Eileen cuando le dije algo parecido antes que nacieras, si tu padre te quiere y en verdad te considera, aceptará la propuesta.—Elena sacó el celular y mando un mensaje a su conductor para diera media vuelta.</p><p>—Abuela se que quieres ayudarme pero.. </p><p>La mujer le interrumpió.</p><p>—Tienes está semana para pensarlo y si no me das una respuesta, hablaré directamente con tu padre.—La mujer se colocó de pie y beso su mejilla.—Te quiero ¿Sabes? Mucho, y tu comodidad lo es todo para mi. No sabes lo mal que me siento al pensar que estas haciendo todas cosas, entiendo que quieras ayudar a tu padre y estoy segura que a Tobías le gustaría darte una vida mucho mejor ¿Sabes? Así que piensa en ti y en él, no seas tan testaduro. Eileen jamás quiso nuestro ayuda cuando comenzó a vivir con tu padre y eso..—los ojos de la mujer se humedecieron.—Le paso factura.</p><p>Severus soltó un suspiró. ¿Por qué cada vez que su abuela y el hablaban tenían que mencionar a su difunta madre?</p><p>—Yo no soy Eileen, abuela.</p><p>—Lo sé, pero.. es que tu eres igual a ella, eres frágil como ella. No quiero que te suceda nada malo, cariño, por favor—Suplicó viéndole a los ojos.—Acepta el apartamento, no te faltara nada ¿Si? Estarías en una zona seguro y podrías vivir ahí con tu padre ¿Si?</p><p>La bocina del auto se escuchó, El conductor no se había alejado mucho así que regresarse no fue problema.</p><p>—Piénsalo, y piénsalo de verdad.—Le murmuró, suplicante nuevamente.—Te amo.—Beso su frente y se marchó.</p><p>♡●♡○♡○♡○♡○♡●♡●♡○♡</p><p>Tobías se sintió aún más agotado cuando cruzó el umbral de su casa, el olor a comida le consoló.</p><p>—Estoy en casa.</p><p>—Bienvenido..—Severus Le dio la bienvenida en la entrada de la cocina.</p><p>—¿Qué tal.. tu día?</p><p>Tobías se masajeo el cuello.—Estuvo fatal.—Murmuró, colocó su mochila sobre la mesa y aunque dudo hacerlo (luego de una discusión consigo mismo sobre lo hecho con Severus) deslizó sus brazos por la cintura del pelinegro.—¿Tu?</p><p>Los latidos del corazón de Severus se aceleraron, su nariz y la de su padre se rozaron y sus labios no tardaron en unirse. Las succiones era suave y delicadas para luego darle paso a sus lenguas ansiosas de acariciarse nuevamente. Severus suspiro en medio del beso, sentirse derretir fue imposible.</p><p>—¿Papá..?—El beso fue interrumpido, las manos de Severus acariciaron el rostro del mayor.</p><p>—¿Si?—El aliento de Tobías acarició su rostro.</p><p>Severus bajo la vista momentáneamente, las palabras de su abuela aún resonaban en su mente.</p><p>—¿Te.. te gustaría mudarte a otro lugar conmigo?</p><p>♡●♡●♡○♡●♡●♡○♡○♡</p><p>ALV</p><p>No todos los días es cochinada, mij@s.</p><p>Mañana si, cochinada de nuevo.</p><p>Jdjsjs</p><p>Nos leemos uvu</p><p>Gracias por sus votos</p><p>6u6 que sucederá?</p><p>Bye!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Otro lugar?—Murmuró el mayor con algo de confusión.—¿Quieres mudarte de aquí?—Preguntó, una extraña sensación recorrió el pecho. Joder, no quería que Severus le dejará sólo en esa maldita casa.</p><p>El chico soltó un suspiró para luego negar.—Amo está casa, papá pero.. mi abuela, bueno, mis abuelos, ellos.. me compraron un apartamento en mi cumpleaños y quieren que me mudé de allí, porque para ellos es una mejor zona y mi calidad de vida aumentaría ¡No estoy diciendo que esta no sea buena! Pero.. podríamos irnos los dos y.. poner en renta está casa y contar con ingresos extras.—Murmuró con rapidez sin verle a los ojos.—Si tu quieres..</p><p>Tobías hizo aun más fuerte el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Severus.—Yo.. bueno, no lo sé.—Confesó, dejar la casa que había habitado por tantos años sería algo difícil pero, por otro lado tenía que ver la realidad. La hilandera no era uno de los mejores barrios para vivir, era feo y deprimente.—¿Qué quieres tu?</p><p>—Lo que tu quieras.—Replicó el joven enrojecido.</p><p>Tobías soltó una risita, su corazón latín con prisa, se sentía un adolescente en ese momento. Bajo su rostro y junto sus labios con los de su hijo, sintiéndose en las nubes con tan solo eso.—Yo haré lo que tu quieras..—Susurro, sus labios bajaron por su cuello haciendo suspirar al más bajo.</p><p>Severus de sintió estremecer, los besos continuaron bajando hasta que sintió como la lengua de su padre se deslizaba de arriba abajo por su cuello, oh mierda. Estaban a punto de perder el control.—¿Q-quieres cenar?</p><p>Tobías asintió.—¿Puedo comerte?</p><p>El joven sintió como su corazón daba un brinco, la mirada de su padre era la de un hambriento total, sus piernas flaquearon.—Papá..—murmuró enrojecido.</p><p>El mayor río con fuerza, junto sus labios nuevamente con el de su hijo hasta que finalmente le soltó y tomó asiento en el comedor. Severus colocó el plato de comida frente a él, para luego tomar asiento junto a su padre.—Irnos, no sería una mala idea, te seguiría a cualquier parte.—Murmuró mientras se deleitaba con el sabor de la comida.—Moriría sin esto, y sin ti.</p><p>Las mejillas del joven enrojecieron aún más, comieron en silencio está vez, disfrutando de la presencia del otro. El estofado que Severus había preparado estaba buenísimo, recordó entonces a Eileen. No había vivido mucho tiempo con ella. La relación de ambos había sido rápida, en menos de un mes de conocerse se habían casado y no sólo eso, a vivir juntos.</p><p>Pero, Eileen se había debilitado por el embarazo y consecuencia de eso, muerto. El fallecimiento de su esposa no le había sorprendido, pero le había hecho sentir culpable. Su situación económica cuando Eileen y él se formalizaron como pareja no era la mejor y aunque en ese año que ambos convivieron trato de darle una buena vida, no se había esforzado lo suficiente.</p><p>—Estuvo muy bueno.—Exclamó al finalizar de comer. Severus sonrió contento, agarró los platos y los coloco dentro del lavaplatos.—Estoy agotado...</p><p>Severus se volteó.—¿Quieres que te haga un masaje?—Se ofreció.</p><p>No sabía si era la falta de sexo, pero Tobías sintió un tirón en su miembro al escuchar aquella propuesta.—Claro..—Exclamó.—Tomaré una ducha ¿Quieres acompañarme?</p><p>El joven rodó los ojos.—Subiré cuando termines, papá.—Expresó mientras se daba media vuelta para lavar los platos que habían ensuciado.</p><p>Tobías río con fuerza para subir escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, se desnudo una vez y volvió un pie en esta.—Creo que ya enloquecí.—Murmuró mientras sentía como el agua bajaba por su cuerpo.—Comportarme así.. con mi hijo, Eileen, mierda ¿Este es tu castigo?—El mayor se dio una larga ducha hasta sentirse un poco mas relajado. Salió, se colocó un bóxer sin secarse.</p><p>Justamente en ese momento. Severus abrió la puerta de la habitación, las gotas de agua aún recorrían el cuerpo de Tobías.—¿Listo?—Preguntó, sus mejillas enrojecieron. Los músculos y el cuerpo bien ejercitado de su padre le hacían parecer uno de esos modelos masculinos bien formados de las revistas.</p><p>—Desde que nací, bebé.—Respondió al tomar asiento en la cama.</p><p>Severus se peino el cabello hacia tras.—Recuéstate, papá.—Pidió mientras destapaba el aceite que utilizaría para masajearle.</p><p>Tobías siguió las órdenes son chistar, se recostó sobre la cama, mostrando su espalda. Severus subió a la cama.—Juró que si pudiera, renunciaría a ese maldito trabajo.—Gruño, pero suspiró con satisfacción cuando su espalda fue cubierta por un gel que le hizo sentir frío.—¡Me van a matar poco a poco!</p><p>Severus soltó una risita, acarició la piel y masajeo las zonas que posiblemente le dolían más.—¿Aquí?—Preguntó haciendo presión.</p><p>Tobías se quejó.—Oh, mierda..—Chillo adolorido.—Si, ahí..</p><p>Severus continuó el mensaje hasta que Tobías logró sentirse aún más aliviado. Los dedos de su hijo le hicieron estremecer incluso, reír. Mierda.. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le había acariciado así? Tal vez, nunca. Cuando follaba a las prostitutas trataba de terminar lo más rápido posible para regresar a casa.—¿Aún duele?</p><p>Tobías negó, sostuvo el brazo de Severus e hizo cambiar la posiciones rápidamente con extrema agilidad.—¿Quieres que te dé un masaje a ti?—Susurró mientras besaba su cuello.</p><p>El joven se arqueo levemente, su padre de hizo un espacio entre sus piernas al tiempo que su cadera era atrapada por sus brazos.—Si..—Susurro sosteniéndole del rostro y buscando sus labios.</p><p>Las lenguas del mayor y menor se acariciaron. El roce no tardó en excitarlos y hacerles estremecer.—Hueles bien..—Tobías beso un mechón del cabello de Severus mientras alzaba el suéter que este llevaba.</p><p>Severus se removió al sentir como la lengua de su padre acariciaba sus pezones. El miembro del más joven ya se encontraba completamente endurecido.—Papá..—Jadeo, los dientes de Tobías jalaron de estos.—No..</p><p>—¿No te gusta?—Preguntó mientras se detenían momentáneamente y posaba sus manos sobre el pantalón del chico.— Porque te ves, tan..—La palabra fue difícil de encontrar. Tobías quito las prendas que ocultaba las piernas de su hijo, y junto a ellas, el boxer.—Sev.. juro que si pudiera te follaria.</p><p>El chico suspiró al sentir como su padre no demorará en rosarse contra él, Tobías liberó su pene del boxer y se presionó contra su hijo, ahí, entré su cálida entre pierna.—Ah..—El de ojos negros se mordió los labios, los leves movimientos empezaron, estimulando de gran manera.—Si~</p><p>—¿Te gusta..?—Gruño en su oreja mientras se movía con rapidez. Oh mierda, sabía bien en que consistía el sexo anal pero.. aunque sabía que Severus y él habían sobrepasado la línea padre e hijo, no se sentía aún capaz de tocar más "íntimamente" a su hijo.—¿Te gusta, Sev?</p><p>Los labios del joven temblaron, abrió su piernas haciendo que el cuerpo se acomodara de forma más cómoda mientras sus labios y lenguas se rozaban.—Si..—Susurró mientras se movía en busca de más contacto, sólo era un frote pero, la sensación era maravillosa.—Me gusta.. me gustas tu.</p><p>El corazón de Tobías se aceleró. Sus movimientos cambiaron, convirtiéndose en algo bruscos. El joven de piel pálido se aferró como pudo mientras Tobías hacia chocar su pelvis contra la de su hijo. Mierda, si bien se sentía en la gloria, quería que la sensación aumentará mucho más.—Severus..</p><p>El chico se estremeció, su padre se detuvo y sus labios regresaron a su pecho. Sus pezones fueron devorados y los cortos besos bajaron haya su vientre, Severus se sintió parquear levemente al sentir el aliento de su padre sobre su miembro pero, lastimosamente lo que el deseaba no se hizo realidad.—¿P-papá?—Pregunto mientras este regresaba a sus labios.</p><p>Tobías le beso con delicadeza, comenzó a restregarse de forma circular como si buscará más placer.—Me estas volviendo loco, Severus.</p><p>El chico de larga cabellera río al escuchar lo que parecía desespero en la voz de su padre. Lo entendía y comprendía, ambos estaban buscando más placer, y los frotes aunque eran placenteros no les hacía culminar de la mejor de las formas.—Te volveré aún más loco.</p><p>Tobías se sintió erizar al escuchar a su hijo. El roce entre ambos se detuvo y de un momento a otro, Severus y él se encontraba sentados, el joven de piel pálida acarició los marcados abdominales de su padre y entonces, sintiendo algo tímido, beso ese pecho brillante y sudoroso.</p><p>Tobías gruño de forma baja. La lengua de Severus parecía saborear su piel y su sudor, y no sólo eso. Sus manos sostuvieron su miembro y sin pudor alguno le acariciaron.—-Severus...</p><p>El mayor a pesar de estar sentado sintió sus piernas débiles. Tobías, se dejó caer hacia atrás, su espalda tocó el colchón y su cadera se alzó levemente al sentir el aliento de su hijo sobre su entrepierna.—S-Severus..</p><p>El joven respiró profundo, el miembro erguido estaba frente a el, duro y palpitante, con su lengua, saboreo la punta humedecida del miembro de su padre. Tobías pareció ahogar un grito, sus dedos se enteraron el negro cabello de su hijo al sentir una corriente de placer recorrerlo.</p><p>—S-Sev..</p><p>Severus abrió su boca y succionó la punta, su mano acarició el miembro desde la base hasta la mitad como si estuviera exprimiendo algo.—¿Si.. Te gusta?</p><p>Tobías asintió, y como pudo, hizo levemente presión sobre la cabeza de su hijo para que la succión se profundizará pero Severus tenía otros planes. La cálida boca abandonó la punta del miembro, y la lengua se deslizó por todo este en busca de proporcionar más placer a su dueño.</p><p>El mayor se removió ansioso.—No juegues así, Severus..</p><p>El joven se sintió enrojecer. Sus dedos acariciaron los testículos de su padre y abriendo sus fauces por completo metió casi por la totalidad del miembro de este en su boca, mientras le daba un ligero apretón sobre sus testículos.</p><p>Tobías gruño fuertemente, sus dedos casi jalaron los cabellos de su hijo mientras una sensación de confort recorría su cuerpo—Oh Sev.. esto es tan..—El mayor no pudo evitarlo, sus caderas se ondearon contra la cálida y estrecha boca.—Severus..</p><p>Era imposible no sentir ahogarse, la punta del miembro de Tobías acarició su epiglotis reiteradamente hasta que las arcadas en su garganta le recordaron que necesitaba oxígeno.—-Ah..—El miembro estaba brillante. Severus respiró profundo y succiono la punta, retirando la piel que la cubría.—Ah.. mmm</p><p>Tobías se mordió los labios.—Severus.. Severus..—Sus caderas se movieron y el miembro entró de nuevo a su boca.—Severus..</p><p>El joven comenzó ese lento vaivén de boca y cabeza. El miembro salía y entraba con rapidez y pocas veces con lentitud—Papá..—La lengua se deslizó de arriba abajo.</p><p>El mayor entre cerró los ojos.—M-mételo t-todo.—Suplico. Quería correrse necesitaba correrse, y lo haría dentro de su boca. Severus suspiró, su boca acobijo toda aquella palpitante extensión y dejo que su padre perdiera el control. Su boca fue embestida con rudeza haciéndole ahogar pero, el también se sintió endurecer al sentir el líquido deslizarse por su lengua y bajar por su garganta—Mmm—La calidez de del miembro acobijo por su boca era tan excitante. Placentero.</p><p>Tobías parecía concentrado en lo que había, los cortos jadeos y gruñidos era una prueba más de que lo estaba disfrutando.—¡S-sev...verus!... ¡S-severus..! –su respiración y movimientos se volvieron más bruscos y ruidosos, entonces explotó.</p><p>Severus sintió a su padre petrificarse, la punta del miembro tocó su garganta y el líquido blanquecino comenzó a deslizarse por esta sin problema alguno.</p><p>El joven suspiró y con lentitud hizo abandonar el miembro de su boca. Trago ruidoso y para finalizar, beso la punta del miembro que se encontraba blanquecina.—Ah..</p><p>Tobías suspiró, le atrajo hacia él. Haciéndolo sentar en su regazo. Se sentía embriagado por el placer—Severus..—murmuró besando su cuello y acaricio trasero.—Eso fue..</p><p>—¿Increíble..?—Preguntó mientras le sostenía del rostro y besaba sus labios.</p><p>El mayor asintió, aún con la respiración agitada le beso.</p><p>♡●♡●♡●♡●♡</p><p>7u7 lamentó la demora</p><p>Les gustó?</p><p>Espero que sí</p><p>KSKSKSK</p><p>Gracias a Indira por ayudarme 7u7</p><p>Nos leemos</p><p>¡Bye! ♡</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Severus limpió el sudor de su frente al dejar las bolsas en el suelo y abrir la puerta para entrar al apartamento al cual se había mudado hace una semana atrás , hacía demasiada calor y necesitaba una limonada con urgencia. Por suerte, ya era viernes y su padre tendría libre todo el fin de semana.</p><p>—¡Que calor!</p><p>El joven de larga cabellera ser abaniqueo y abrió la nevera al entrar a la cocina, sirviéndose un vaso de agua fría mientras pensaba en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas. Hace unas semana atrás su padre y él se comportaban como hace años pero ahora.. todas las cosas habían cambiado, su padre y él se encontraban en una extraña relación, que sin definir mucho era incestuosa pero .. ¿Qué podía hacer? Le gustaba, le gustaba cuando le tocaba, cuando le besaba, cuando se rozaban.</p><p>—Hace demasiado calor para pensar en eso.—Murmuró y terminó de beber el agua para prepararse un emparedado e ir a su habitación para terminar un pequeño informe que tenía que entregar de forma virtual.</p><p>Por suerte, el también tenía el fin de semana y libre y estaba nervioso al pensar como su padre y él la pasarían. Desde qué le había hecho aquel oral su padre se había entusiasmado a tal punto que parecía un toro sin control, al día siguiente después de ese acontecimiento, le había tenido que hacer una antes de que se fuera al trabajo pero, los últimos días las cosas se encontraban algo calmadas tanto por el trabajo de su padre y sus estudios.</p><p>—Ah..—Severus se tiró sobre la cama en la que dormía con su padre, el aire acondicionado parecía ser un alivio ante el calor abrasador que había allá afuera.—No quiero hacer nada..</p><p>El joven se dejó llevar por la comodidad y el frío que se había alojado en la habitación, el chico no tardó en dormirse cansado por las compras que había hecho.</p><p>♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡</p><p>—Buenas noches, señor.—El portero le dio la bienvenida a Tobías al verle entrar al vestíbulo del edificio.</p><p>Tobías le saludo y cruzó directo hasta el ascensor para subir el décimo pisó en el que se encontraba el apartamento que los abuelos de Severus le habían obsequiado. Los Prince no parecían tener límites, más al viejo Desmond que parecía creerse un Dios.</p><p>Tobías entrecerró los ojos mientras esperaba que el ascensor llegará al piso indicado, era un hombre que en ocasiones parecía no temerle a nada pero, odiaba ese maldito artefacto. Suficientes vídeos de accidentes había visto en la Internet para te eres pánico, miedo, que jamás aceptaría en público.</p><p>Cuando este se detuvo, Tobías salió de este con el pulso acelerado mientras sostenía con fuerza una bolsa en la que se encontraba la cena: hamburguesas, papitas fritas y pollo a la breaste. Busco las llaves con su mano libre y la deslizó en la apertura de la cerradura, la giró y empujó la puerta para lograr entrar.</p><p>—¿Severus?—Llamó el mayor, cerró la puerta y dejó las bolsas sobre un pequeño comedor y fue directo a la habitación al notar que su hijo no se encontraba ni en la cocina ni en la sala.—¿Severus?</p><p>Tobías rio levemente al ver al joven dormido sobre la cama, soltó un suspiró y se acercó a este, zarandeándole para despertarlo, Severus se quejó entre los sueños pero, se olvidó de todo al sentir un peso sobre su cuerpo y no sólo eso, unos labios presionando los suyos.</p><p>El pálido suspiró al sentir como una lengua se adelantaba en su boca y acariciaba la suya, su respiración comenzó a fallar a tal punto de tener que separarse de aquellos labios que le habían enloquecer.—Bienvenido.</p><p>Tobías rio, beso su cuello y le abrazó, quedando recostado a un lado de él.—¿Qué tal tu día, Severus? ¿Vino tu abuela a revisar si no había metido a mis amigos aquí?</p><p>—¡Papá!—Las mejillas del joven enrojecieron al escucharle. Sabía bien que su abuela y bueno, su abuelo podían ser algo exagerados pero tampoco a ese punto.—No hables así de ellos, por favor.. nos han ayudado mucho.</p><p>—Lo sé, tu abuelo se encarga de recordármelo a cada rato.—El mayor suspiró y buscó los labios del joven que desde pequeño fue su vida y ahora era su completa adoración.—Estaba contando las horas para verte.</p><p>Severus rio al escuchar y beso su mejilla y cuello, Tobías se sentía un completo adolecentes y le encantaba. Jamás había pasado por tal etapa de romance y mimos. Con Eileen algo así jamás había pasado, ella era una buena mujer pero muy fría, hasta para el sexo era complicada.—¿Qué quieres de cenar?</p><p>—¿No te puedo comer a ti?—Preguntó con interés, introduciendo sus manos dentro la ropa de éste.—Es lo que he deseado los últimos días..</p><p>Severus tembló por el toque.</p><p>Sexo.</p><p>Tener sexo.</p><p>Mierda, el también quería pero, ¡Por alguna extraña razón tenía vergüenza! Una cosa era besarse, rosarse y tocarse pero.. Tener relaciones ya era algo más íntimo, algo más.. intenso.</p><p>—Papá yo...</p><p>—¿Te sientes inseguro?—Preguntó el mayor abrazándole nuevamente, la cabeza de Severus estaba sobre su pecho.—¿No quieres.. hacerlo conmigo? Es entendible, no tienes por sentirte obligado, se que.. bueno, lo que estamos haciendo no es normal.</p><p>Severus tomo asiento en la cama y acarició la mejilla de su padre para luego depositar un beso sobre sus labios.</p><p>—¿No es normal? Papá, somos personas. La personas se gustan, y tú me gustas..—Murmuró en su oído.—Yo, si quiero hacerlo, mucho.. yo.. quiero sentirte.</p><p>Tobías respiro ruidoso, imitó a su hijo u quedó sentado sobre el colchón. No sabía que decir, ¿Debería empujar a Severus y follarselo? ¿Debería ser especial y delicado? Aunque.. habían varias preguntas que estaban carcomiendo su mente, Severus parecía saber muchas cosas sobre el sexo, daba buenas manadas y no era suerte de principiante.</p><p>—¿Tú.. lo has hecho antes?</p><p>Severus le miró a los ojos.—¿Q-que?—Tartamudeo enrojecido.</p><p>Tobías también sintió vergüenza.—¿Ya has.. tenido sexo de esa forma?</p><p>El pálido oculto su rostro, y asintió, apenado al tener que hablar de eso.—Si, yo, bueno..—No le contaría su desastrosa historia de amor con James, aquello ya era asunto pasado y había tratado en lo máximo de no pensar en él .—Había un chico que me gustaba mucho y los dos tuvimos una especie de relación pero.. todo terminó cuando descubrí que tenía a alguien aparte de mí.</p><p>Tobías asintió levemente.</p><p>—¿Quién es? Puedo darle una paliza.</p><p>Severus negó, ya no importaba.—No es necesario, lo mínimo que quiero es tenerlo cerca de nuevo.—Exclamó, negó de nuevo y bajo de la cama para preparar algo de cenar.—¿Tienes hambre?</p><p>—¿Severus?</p><p>El chico observó con nerviosismo a su padre.—¿Si?</p><p>—¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que eras gay?</p><p>El pálido soltó un suspiró al pensar que le diría algo más importante.—¿Eso importa ahora?</p><p>El mayor negó y se colocó de pié.—No..</p><p>Severus sonrió, su padre le abrazó y beso sus labios hasta hacerle suspirar, se sentía bien, se sentía tan bien. Se estaba sintiendo de la misma forma como cuando estuvo con James.—Eso es bueno..—Sus mejillas enrojecieron y entonces se acurrucó en su pecho.—¿Sabes algo?—Preguntó ahora besando su cuello.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Después de la cena te daré tu postre.</p><p>Tobías enarcó una ceja con curiosidad.—¿Quién es el postre?</p><p>Los labios del joven Prince temblaron hasta sonreír.—Yo.</p><p>&amp;@@&amp;@&amp;@&amp;@&amp;&amp;@@&amp;@&amp;@@</p><p>Sabes lo que viene ahora?</p><p>Sexo.</p><p>Ksjsjska.</p><p>Lamentó la demora </p><p>Me secuestraron los aliens </p><p>Por cierto, ya estoy trabajando en otro Tobías x Severus..</p><p>6u6 y adivinen que? Tobías será un gitano. LAJSSKSKAAK</p><p>Estará inspirado en esos programas de TLC y H&amp;H.</p><p>:"V obvio, Sev será su hijo.</p><p>Pero para el próximo año.</p><p>UvU</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>No era la primera vez que tendria sexo en su vida, eso lo sabía pero, Tobías no puedo evitar sentirse ansioso y nervioso, una cosa era tener sexo con una mujer, pero otra muy diferente era con un chico, y más cuando era tu hijo. El mayor había salido del baño después de una larga ducha, Severus había elegido bañarse en la habitación en la que sus abuelos creían que dormía, la cena había estado deliciosa mas sin embrago, su hijo había decidió saltársela.</p><p>El mayor no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo, estaba excitado y sus ganas estaban aumentando por la espera ¿Porqué Severus se demoraba tanto? Tobías se colocó de pie para ir a buscarlo pero dio un pequeño brinco cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de apoco.</p><p>—Ya.. estoy aquí.</p><p>Las mejillas del pelinegro estaban enrojecidas, había dudado en hacerlo a último minuto pero, no era un cobarde. Además qué, estaba usando un atuendo especial. Eran esas ridículas batas femeninas transparentes, la había comprado meses atrás mientras él y James aún eran novios pero, jamás logro utilizarla.—¿Te.. gusta?</p><p>Tobías cabeceó, asintió. Severus entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.—Sev...</p><p>Los brazos de Tobías rodearon su cintura, ambos se estremecieron, sus corazones latían presurosos. Ambos, completamente excitados.</p><p>—Papá..—Aquello fue un susurró, Severus sostuvo el rostro del mayor, la mirada de este no se aparto de la de su hijo.—Hazme el amor..</p><p>Tobías se sintió erizar, sus mejillas enrojecieron, los latidos de su corazón parecieron apresurarse aun mas.. El mayor bajo su rostro, sus labios tocaron los de su hijo y sus manos se deslizaron de su cintura hasta su trasero.</p><p>Su miembro pareció dar un tirón pero no le presto atención en ese momento, acarició el trasero de su hijo mientras sus labios acariciaban los mas delgados, la lengua de Severus se rozo contra la suya y..—Me estas volviendo loco..—Susurró en su oreja.</p><p>Severus suspiró, los labios que le besaban abandonaron su boca para bajar a su cuello y acariciarlo, la húmeda lengua le hizo estremecer.—P-papá...</p><p>Tobías deslizó las tiras del vestido transparentoso, los pezones de Severus quedaron descubiertos.—Eres hermoso..—La lengua que hurgaba el cuello se deslizó hasta el pecho del pálido.—Y eres mío.</p><p>—Si~—Severus sintió satisfacción al sentir la lengua acariciar sus pezones, los dientes de Tobías jalaron de ellos causando pequeños cosquilleo entre sus piernas y espalda.—Papá..</p><p>El mayor succiono aquellos dos pequeños pezones y entonces los soltó, Tobías hizo subir a Severus a la enorme cama, se sintió contento, Severus no llevaba ropa interior. Así qué no fue difícil descubrir que ya se encontraba totalmente excitado.—¿Dónde quieres que te toque ahora?—Preguntó subiendo también a la cama, el pelinegro se recostó sobre ella y Tobías se coloco entre sus piernas alzando el vestido y quitándolo por completo, ahora estaba desnudo bajo él.—¿Quieres que te haga? Haré lo que me pidas...</p><p>Severus se arqueo levemente, los labios de Tobías tocaron su pecho por segunda vez pero en esta ocasión, comenzaron a bajar hasta su entre pierna.—Papá...</p><p>—¿Quieres que te bese aquí?—La lengua se deslizó por aquella extensión ya endurecida, las piernas del joven temblaron a tal punto de abrirse mas.—¿Te gusta?</p><p>Severus asintió, tapó su boca evitó empujar contra esta al sentir aquellos cortos besos acariciarle—Papá..</p><p>—¿Qué?—Preguntó, la lengua de Tobías lamio la punta pero no adentro al miembro en su boca, tal vez, aun no se sentía mentalmente preparado para chupársela a su hijo.—¿Quieres volverme loco? Lo estas haciendo..—Aun así, había una cosa que si quería lamer. Con sus dedos entre abrió los pliegos de las nalgas de su hijo, la sonrosada entrada palpitaba ansiosa.—Pero que tenemos aquí..</p><p>—Ah~..—Severus sintió varios espasmo recorrerle, no supo como reaccionar al sentir como la lengua de su padre humedecía y trataba de entrar pero..—N-no es necesario que hagas eso..—Severus se mordió los labios, la lengua había entrado, era tan cálida—A-ah~... ah.. papá, no....</p><p>Tobías enterró su rostro y lamio ansioso, escuchar los suspiros de Severus eran suficiente para él, joder, Joder, estaba aguantándose. Tenia tantas ganas de penetrarlo pero, quería que fuera una experiencia agradable para los dos.—¿Te gusta?—Preguntó alzando la mirada.</p><p>Los ojos negros le observaron, Severus asintió y suspiró cuando esta vez no fue por que la lengua entro, un dedo se adentró despacito. Tobías lo saco y metió con cuidado para luego, adentrar un segundo.</p><p>—P-papá..—Severus sintió la necesidad de acariciarse así mismo pero Tobías no lo permitió, los dedos se adentraron y tijerearon su interior haciéndole suspirar aún más, mierda, se sentía bien, tan bien. El placer comenzó a recorrerle y los dedos comenzaron a golpear una zona que..—Ah.. ah.. A-ah.. Papá...</p><p>Tobías sintió el interior de su hijo contraerse contra aquellos dedos, su miembro latió ansioso.—Severus..—Los dedos fueron retirados con cuidado, el mayor bajo su bóxer liberando su miembro, erecto y ansioso.—Severus..</p><p>El joven gimoteo, ambos parecieron acomodarse a pesar de que no habían cambiado de posición, Severus se dejo caer por completo en la cama, aunque apoyándose levemente de uno de sus brazos mientras una de sus piernas era alzada hasta los hombros de su padre.—A-ah...</p><p>Tobías gruño, la punta tocó la entrada humedecida y dando un pequeño empujoncito, se adentró con cuidado y despacio en el interior de su hijo, disfrutando la estrechez en la que su miembro se hacia paso..—Oh cariño..—Estaba en el cielo, estaba en el puto cielo.</p><p>Ambos se quedaron quietos, el miembro tocó fondo. Tobías sintió que había subido al cielo y decidió permanecer en el por los minutos que fuera posible.</p><p>Severus ahogó un gritó cuando el miembro salió y le penetró con prisa. El joven, se arqueo bajo su padre presa del placer—P-papá.—Su cuerpo se estremeció, sus gemidos no pudieron ser callados, no cuando su padre le penetraba de esa forma.—Papá.. papá..</p><p>Las uñas de Tobías se enteraron en la cintura de su hijo, cerró sus ojos y echo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se dejaba envolver por aquel vaivén placentero. Jamás se había sentido así, ni con la que fue su esposa, ni con nadie.. se estaba quemando, lo estaba haciendo y lo estaba disfrutando.—Severus...</p><p>—¡A-ah!—El pelinegro se lastimó sus labios con sus propios dientes, sus uñas se enterraron en las sábanas pero, cuando su padre se acercó a él y le abrazó, gritó al sentir como el miembro parecía adentrarse aun mas en él.—¡Papá!</p><p>Tobías mordió su hombro, su pelvis comenzó a chocar con prisa y sin control contra el trasero de su hijo, mierda. Oh mierda. Severus era suyo, estaba loco. ¡Había enloquecido!—Ah.. Severus...Cariño.. estas tan.. eres mío..</p><p>Eran indescriptible el definir como se sentía, Severus se sentía sobre una nube que le eraba constantemente placer. El sentir el miembro de su padre penetrarle , la sensación que le causaba cuando la punta se frotaba con algo en su interior que le hacia cosquillar, solo hacia hacerlo sentir más deseoso, quería mas, quería ser roto ¡Jamás se había sentido así! ¡Ni siquiera con la persona que amo!—Papá.. papá..—Su mano serpenteo hasta su miembro y se acarició—Más. Más...</p><p>Tobías se detuvo, su miembro salió haciendo enloquecer al joven.—¿Más?—Repitió ido por el placer.—¿Cómo puedes pedirme más? ¿Cómo, cuando tu.. me estás enloqueciendo?</p><p>Severus suspiró, se acomodó quedando sentado en la cama al igual que padre.—Quiero.. quiero enloquecer junto a ti.—Las palabras susurradas estremecieron a Tobías.—Vuélveme loco, por favor.</p><p>El mayor gruño, su hijo se acomodo sobre su regazo y acarició su miembro, aquel que segundos atrás había estado en su interior.—Severus.. quiero comerte..—Sus manos se posaron sobre la pálida cintura.—Me volverás loco primero tú a mi.</p><p>El joven rio al escucharlo, tal vez su padre tenía algo de razón. Se acomodó sobre el miembro y sosteniendo, lo alineo con su entrada para luego dar una sentadilla contra este.—Si...quiero volverte loco, papá.</p><p>Los dedos de Tobías temblaron al aprisionar la cintura de su hijo, Severus comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, los gruñidos enloquecidos de Tobías parecieron fundirse con los suspiros de su hijo.—Ah.. Severus. Cariño.</p><p>Severus sonrió, se apoyó con los hombros de su padre, deslizó el miembro fuera de su interior para luego atraparlo y acobijarlo.—¿A-así? ¿Así te gusta, papá?</p><p>El mayor asintió, presa del placer trato de moverse contra su hijo pero tenia que admitir que estaba disfrutando de la mejor de las formas.—Brinca sobre papá, brinca..—Susurró en su oreja.—S-Severus..</p><p>El pelinegro jadeo, adentro a fuera, adentró a fuera. Podía sentir como la extensión endurecida acariciaba sus paredes interna al salir y entrar, lo estaba sintiendo. Lo estaba sintiendo, ese momento. Ese instante de placer absoluto se estaba acercando.—Papá..—Severus ocultó su rostro el cuello del mayor, deseo del orgasmo que se acercaba.—Ah.. ah.. Papá..</p><p>Tobías se dejo caer hacia atrás, con ayuda de sus rodillas empujo hacia arriba mientras Severus empujaban hacia abajo, penetro con prisa, con furia y descontrol. Podía sentirlo, si.. podía..—Severus.. Severus..</p><p>—Mmhm..—el chico se restregó contra su pelvis con desespero.—¡A-ah! Mhmm.. papá... papá..—los brazos de Tobías apresaron su cintura con fuerza y..—¡P-papá!</p><p>Severus sintió esa placentera sensación recorrerle por todo el cuerpo mientras su padre aún continuaba moviéndose en su interior pero, Tobías fue víctima segundos después. El líquido tibio y blanquecino inundó el interior del chico mientras el miembro era apresado por una estrechez inimaginable.</p><p>Severus se desplomó sobre el pecho de su padre al tiempo que trataba de controlar su respiración.—Papá..—Suspiró cansado pero complacido, se había sentido tan bien, era la experiencia mas placentera que había vivido hasta ahora.</p><p>Tobías alzo su cadera levemente para luego, deslizar su miembro fuera del interior de su hijo.—Severus..—Suspiró sin dejar de abrazarlo.</p><p>El joven rio levemente, ambos parecían estar sin palabras, se acomodó y deslizó, quedando aun lado de su padre acurrucándose a su pecho.—Te quiero.</p><p>Los labios de Tobías temblaron, una sonrisa se formó en ellos.—Y yo a ti, Sev.</p><p>♡●♡●♡●●♡○♡○♡♡○</p><p>NO ACTUALIZO DESDE EL AÑO PASADO.</p><p>*GRITO*</p><p>KSKDKSSKKSKS</p><p>Esperó que les haya gustado el cap 7u7 6u6.</p><p>Rico ¿No?</p><p>Pdt: Aun no sé Cuando capítulos tendrá este fic pero, serán unos veinte. Mas o menos.</p><p>Pdt2: recuerdan el fic que les dije donde Tobías y sev serán gitanos? Ya tengo el 1 cap listo.</p><p>Pero aun no lo subiré 6u6.</p><p>¡Feliz año!</p><p>Nos leemos pronto</p><p>Bye ♡♡</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Cuando Severus despertó, sonrió levemente al encontrar el rostro de su padre frente a él, el joven de cabellera negra se acomodó quedando sentado en la cama, el típico ardor en su parte bajaba le dio la bienvenida pero no le incomodó.</p><p>—Joder..—Eso sí, su cadera estaba amoreteada pero.. No importaba, lo que había vivido, había sido lo mejor. Mucho, mucho mejor que cuando estuvo con James.—Duele..</p><p>Bajo de la cama con cuidado y entró al baño, se dio una larga ducha hasta sentirse refrescado, salió del baño y ocultando su cuerpo con una toalla salió de aquella habitación para ir a la que le correspondía, se vistió con una camiseta holgada y se colocó un bóxer. Prepararía el desayuno sin apuró, su padre y él tenían el fin de semana libre.</p><p>Severus preparo unos waffles los cuales endulzo con mermelada de mora y preparó jugo de naranja, todo estaba listo, buscó una de esas mesitas para llevar el desayuno pero fue interrumpido.</p><p>El timbre sonó.</p><p>Severus enarcó una ceja, se acercó a la puerta y se asomó por la pequeña mirilla de esta. Eran sus abuelos, el joven soltó un suspiró y abrió la puerta.—Buenos días..</p><p>—¡Buenos días, cariño!—Elena beso la mejilla de su nieto para abrazarle con rapidez, Desmond le sonrió para jalar una de sus orejas.—oh, huele delicioso.</p><p>Severus asintió, su abuela entró sin el ni siquiera invitarle Desmond le siguió.—He si..—Murmuró con rapidez.—Mi papá está durmiendo, iba a llevarle el desayuno y bueno.. el mío.</p><p>—¿Llevarle?—El gesto de Desmond se arrugo por la molesta, por años se había aguantado las ganas de alejar a ese tipo de la vida de su nieto, Tobías Snape era lo peor que le había pasado a su hija, y también a su nieto.—No sabía que eras su sirviente, que buena vida vive ese bueno para nada.</p><p>Severus se mordió los labios levemente, Elena tragó ruidoso, Desmond era bueno para los comentarios desagradables.—Mi padre trabaja.</p><p>—Si, si.. No me interesa.—Exclamó el mayor observando a su nieto.—Veníamos a invitarte a comer, en el club habrá una presentación de tiro con arco y pensamos que te interesaría.</p><p>Severus se removió incómodo. No quería ir, pero tampoco quería ser desagradecido, sus abuelos eran muy buenos con él, pero jamás le habían agradado los comentarios que ambos (Por que su abuela no quedaba atrás) que decían contra su padre.—He.. Bueno, no se, tengo que bañarme..—Mintió.</p><p>—Nosotros te esperamos, cariño.—Elena sonrió y tomó asiento en el sofá.—Ponte guapísimo, te queremos presentar algunas amigas.</p><p>La ceja de Severus tembló, asintió y entrando a la cocina llevó la comida sobre la pequeña mesa de madera hasta la habitación de su padre, empujó la puerta, Tobías ya estaba en la ducha.—¿Papá?—Preguntó entrando al baño.—Buenos días..</p><p>Tobías sonrió desde la ducha, extendió su mano hacia el chico para agarrarlo hacia el pero Severus negó.—¿Sucede algo?</p><p>—Mis abuelos están aquí, te he preparado el desayuno, me han invitado a una presentación así que bueno.. No sé a qué hora regrese pero trataré de no demorar demasiado.</p><p>Para Tobías fue evidente que su hijo estaba molestado, resignado asintió, salió momentáneamente de la ducha y beso sus labios.—Te estaré esperando.—Susurró, beso su cuello.—Hasta enloquecer.</p><p>Severus rio levemente pero fue imposible no sentirse derretido.—¿Quién eres y donde dejaste a Tobías?—Preguntó con burla el joven.—Mi papá no es así..</p><p>—Dejó de ser así desde que fue cautivado por su hijo.—los labios de Tobías tocaron los de Severus, su lengua entró y acarició la de su hijo.—El antiguo Tobías ya no existe.</p><p>A Severus le hubiera gustado entrar a la ducha y bañarse con su padre, tal ves incluso, tener más sexo, pero.. con sus abuelos ahí, sus fantasías tendrían que esperar.—Me encanta..—Besó por última vez, y salió del baño para entrar a su cuarto y buscar algo para vestirse, odiaba a ir a eventos públicos pero para sus abuelos las relaciones lo eran todo.</p><p>Busco un pantalón negro, y camisa blanca con una especie de chaleco negro (para el juego) zapatos del mismo color, no tardó mucho en vestirse, se peino y salió de su habitación.—Estoy listo..</p><p>—Te ves hermoso, ah.. ¡Deslumbraras a muchas!—Elena sostuvo a su nieto del brazo y junto a su marido salieron del lugar.</p><p>♡●♡●♡○♡○♡●♡○♡</p><p>Sirius se acercó a James casi corriendo.—Snape está aquí.—Susurró en su oreja para Lily no escuchará, aunque ella, no sabía siquiera de la existencia del pelinegro.—Lo acabo de ver en la entrada con sus abuelos.</p><p>James se removió nervioso, maldijo la hora en la que aceptó ir al club junto a Lily.—Necesitó que la distraigas mientras hablo con Severus.</p><p>—¿Seguro?</p><p>—Si.</p><p>—¿Sucede algo?—Lily, una hermosa chica pelirroja observó la extraña actitud de su novio y amigo.</p><p>Sirius negó, alejó levemente a la pelirroja del pelicorto.—Quiero que me ayudes a escoger unos chocolates para Remus, en uno de los salones hay una exhibición y no se cual sería el mejor.—Pidió el chico de cabello alargado.—¿Si?</p><p>—¿Vamos, James?—Preguntó las ojos verdes a su novio, James negó rápidamente.</p><p>—Iré al baño, yo los alcanzo.</p><p>Lily asintió y se marchó junto a Sirius, James esperó ansiosos a Severus apareciera, y casi dio un salto al ver al pelinegro frente a él, su último encuentro no había sido el mejor, Severus ya no quería saber nada de él pero James estaba seguro que le convencería de estar juntos nuevamente.</p><p>—Señora Prince.—James estiró su mano, Elena sonrió, ella y la madre del chico eran muy buenas amigas, tendió la su mano recibiendo un beso en el dorso de esta.—Señor Prince, Severus..</p><p>Snape entrecerró los ojos al ver la mano extendida hacia él, la apretó y disolvió rápidamente el agarré.—James, que sorpresa..</p><p>Elena rio, junto a su esposo se alejaron para saludar a unos amigos dejando sólo a su nieto con su amigo.</p><p>—Te ves hermoso como siempre.—Murmuró Potter sin dejar de ver su rostro.—La última vez..</p><p>—Ahórrate tus parlamentos, James. Tus excusas o razones no me interesan ¿Vale?—Replicó en voz baja el pelinegro.—Vi a Black en la entrada ¿Acaso se llevó a tu novia para que no me la topara?</p><p>—Severus, amor escucha...</p><p>—No vuelvas a llamarme así..—Sí hubiera podido le hubiera abofeteado, pero no quería hacer una escena en ese momento.—Me engañaste, me hiciste creer que ella se había metido en tu Jodida cama cuando tu aceptaste todo.</p><p>—Jamás me has dejado explicarte que...</p><p>—No me dejes explicaciones, ya tu no me interesas ¿Sabes? Así que ya déjame de perseguirme y molestarme.—Pidió al contrario.</p><p>—Severus, si tan sólo te detuvieras a escucharme.</p><p>—¡James!—Lily apareció nuevamente con Sirius, la joven de larga cabellera se acercó a su novio sonriente mientras observaba al pálido.—Oh, Hola.. lamento haber gritado.—sus mejillas enrojecieron.—La exhibición ya estaba cerrada.—Le explicó.</p><p>—No te preocupes .—Severus observó a la pelirroja para regresar su vista a James.</p><p>La pelirroja sonrió.—¿Eres amigo de James? Jamás te había visto. Lo siento, mi nombre es Lily, Lily Evans.—La pelirroja extendió su mano y Severus la estrechó.—Soy su... prometida, dentro de poco nos casaremos.</p><p>—Oh, vaya, felicidades—Exclamó observando como James apartaba la vista.—Mi nombre es Severus Snape, un gusto.</p><p>Lily sonrió temblorosa.—Si y bueno..—sí bien aún no se motaba del todo, la chica tocó su vientre.—También seremos padres.</p><p>James quiso enterrar su vista en el suelo ¿Por qué se habían regresado tan rápido? Se suponía que Sirius distraería a Lily mientras hablaba con Severus, ¿Es que acaso Sirius era idiota o qué?</p><p>—Felicitaciones nuevamente.—Expresó Severus a la pelirroja.—Bueno, tengo que retirarme, que disfruten, James felicidades.—La sonrisa era falsa.</p><p>—¡Adiós!—Lily le sonrió y agitando su mano se despidió de aquel chico pelinegro desconocido.</p><p>♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡</p><p>Maldito James</p><p>:"( yo te amaba.</p><p>Pero aja, aquí no.</p><p>KSKSKS efe</p><p>Pdt; 6u6 las invito para que lean el resumen de deseo, las que están en el grupo pudieron leer el 1 cap por adelantado.</p><p>NOS LEEMOS</p><p>BYE</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus suspiró pesadamente cuando bajó del Mercedes que le había llevado hasta casa, si bien sus abuelos habían insistido para que se quedara con ellos la mansión Severus no se había dejado seguir por la idea, irse a dormir a la mansión sería firmar su sentencia de quedarse una semana completa allí, su abuela no le dejaría ir y luego regresar a casa sería una gran odisea.—Te llamó apenas despierte, me divertí.—Obviamente fue una mentira, James había tratado de mil y un formas hablar nuevamente con él y no se habia para nada cómodo con su presencia ni con las presentaciones de sus abuelos.</p><p>Elena sonrió.—Hasta mañana, mi amor. Duerme con los Ángeles, cualquier cosa puedes llamar a la hora que desees ¿Lo sabes verdad? Vendremos a buscarte de inmediato.</p><p>Severus asintió y cerró la puerta tratando de mostrarse grosero, se preguntó mientras entraba y subía al ascensor como hubiera sido su vida junto a sus abuelos si se hubiera criado con ellos, aún no entendía como habia logrado su padre para quedarse con su custodia, sus abuelos tenían muchos amigos, tenían muchas influencias.—Estoy en casa..</p><p>La sala estaba a oscuras, Severus notó que la puerta de la habitación en la que dormía con su padre estaba abierta y la luz del televisor se reflejaba en la pared, caminó a pasos lentos y se asomó, casi sonrió al ver a su padre dormido, entró y tomó asiento en la orilla, le contempló y cubrió para evitar que sintiera frío.</p><p>Severus se quitó los zapatos, y se desnudó para entrar a la ducha y darse un baño, estaba cansado, quería dormir, quería descansar, no quería pensar en James y en su novia, no quería pensar en el niño que venia en camino, no quería recordar lo mucho que amo al de lentes, los sueños que había tenido junto a este para irse a vivir juntos, todo habia quedado atrás.</p><p>Y aunque, ya no dolía como antes, aún su corazón se estrujaba al pensar en que realmente había sido reemplazado.</p><p>—¿Me extrañaste?</p><p>Severus salto desnudo ya dentro de la ducha, su cintura fue apresada mientras sentía a su padre apretujarse contra él, el agua que caía le mojaba a ambos.—Si.. mucho.—confesó.</p><p>Tobías sonrió, hizo voltear al chico y sin esperar mucho busco sus labios.—¿Mucho?—Repitió con deseo mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda y besaban rápidamente su cuello.</p><p>Severus asintió, el calor comenzó a recorrerle levemente y suspiró nuevamente al notar como su padre se desnudaba frente a él.—¿Me ayudarás a bañarme?—Preguntó por burla.</p><p>Tobías rio nuevamente, sus manos fueron directo al trasero del pelinegro, el cual fue acariciado y amasado con intensidad.—En realidad, voy ayudarte en otras cosas.. ¿Quieres mi ayuda?</p><p>Las mejillas de Severus enrojecieron, asintió tontamente y sus labios nuevamente se unieron a los de su padre, las lenguas ansiosas se encontraron y..—Hmm..—El chico deslizó sus brazos hasta el cuello del mayor, se sintió algo asfixiado por el agua que caía pero..—Papá..</p><p>—¿Hmm?—Tobías rompió el beso, su pene estaba erecto y el de Severus no quedaba atrás, si bien deseaba follarselo, sabía bien que su hijo aún no estaba lo totalmente recuperado de lo ocurrido en la noche de ayer.—Cuando me llamas así, haces que me vuelva loco, ¿Sabes? Me dan ganas de arrinconarte y follarte…</p><p>Severus tembló, oh mierda. Su imaginación voló porque ahora era su cara y orejas las que ardían.—Entonces.. hazlo..—Si bien, ser atrevido no era lo suyo, el joven rompió el agarre de los hombros que tenía sobre el mayor y se volteo dándole una de las mejores vistas, la piel de Severus era tan pálida que si Tobías no estuviera acostumbrada a esta luego de verla por años, se preocuparía al pensar que el chico tendría algún problema de nutrición.</p><p>Tobías jadeo, dolía, demasiado, coño, su idea no era llegar más lejos aquella noche, incluso había pensando en verse una película juntos y dormirse, una actividad.. de ¿Parejas? Aún Severus y él no le habían puesto un nombre a aquello que tenían y esperaba que fuera rápido.</p><p>—¿S-seguro?—Tobías se maldijo, su voz sonó tenebrosa, aquello le molestó.</p><p>Severus asintió, echó su cadera hacia atrás, dándole un aspecto mas apetecible mientras sus orejas eran visibles por su enrojecimiento.—Si.. por favor.</p><p>Tobías jadeo, sus manos no pidieron permiso, sus uñas se enterraron en la piel de su hijo, pensó en meterla sin ninguna contemplación pero, mierda, Severus no era ninguna de esas perras con las que se habia acostado, así que, sin soltarle por completo de la cintura se agachó, giro levemente el cuerpo del chico haciéndole enrojecer aun más.</p><p>—N-no es necesario que hagas eso..—los dedos de Severus se posaron sobre el cabello de su padre, si bien Tobías no era de los que le gustaba que su cabello creciera al menos Severus en ese momento tenía con que aferrarse, el chico sintió la lengua tratando de hurgar en esa zona.</p><p>El joven estuvo a punto de caer al no saber como sostenerse, una de sus piernas fue puesta sobre uno de los hombros de su padre que estaba agachado frente a él.</p><p>Severus tembló, la lengua entró sin saber como y estaba humedeciendo y dilatando su interior, tuvo la necesidad de acariciarse asi mismo pero al tratar de intentar su padre golpeo su mano, la pierna fue bajada, aunque no por completo, Tobías se reincorporó nuevamente.—¿P-papá?—Jadeo ansioso el chico.</p><p>El mayor hizo que la pierna se alzara hasta su cadera aunque uno de sus brazos la sostenía, arrincono a Severus en la esquina del baño y le hizo alzar levemente.</p><p>El chico suspiró al sentir la punta del miembro rozarse con su entrada, trató de empujar para que hacer que parte de este entrará pero Tobías no lo permitió.—¿A-a que e-estas jugando?—Gruño molesto.—Hazlo…</p><p>Tobías sonrió, posicionó la punta de en la entrada, Severus cerró los ojos al sentir la punta entrar pero, ahogó un gritó cuando el miembro entró sin ningún contemplación en si interior.—¡A-ah!—El cuerpo del joven pelinegro comenzó a temblar, jadeo ahogadamente, aunque los movimientos no empezaban..—Ah.. ¡P-papá.. ¿P-porque eres tan grande?—Preguntó mientras trataba de menearse contra este.</p><p>Tobías observó con fascinación a su hijo, Severus trató de penetrarse así mismo con el miembro a la falta de movimiento del mayor, Tobías suspiró, aunque el contacto no era el mejor, el placer era suficiente.—No sigas asi.. o voy a convertirme en un jodido animal.</p><p>Severus se mordió los labios, sostuvo el rostro de su padre mientras continuaba con sus débiles movimientos contra la pelvis del mayor, el joven podía sentir al miembro acariciando todo su interior.. se volvería loco por el placer. Sus labios se juntaron, Tobías comenzó a moverse y Severus pareció olvidarse de los colores.</p><p>Los primeros movimientos fueron certeros aunque sin llegar a la rudeza, Severus le abrazó nuevamente, sus uñas rasguñaron la espalda del mayor mientras sentía como Tobías llegaba hasta el fondo.</p><p>—Si..—Severus beso el cuello de su padre para esconder su rostro en este.—Ah.. ¡A-ah! Ahí.. por favor, por favor.. ahí.</p><p>Tobías gruño, si bien, hacerlo en el baño era lo suficiente “erótico” para él, no se sentía completamente a gusto, sacó su miembro, Severus gruño, sus ojos negros ardieron furiosos pero el mayor, le saco bruscamente del baño y todo humedecido, el joven fue arrojado la enorme cama.</p><p>Los ojos de Tobías brillaron y Severus tembló, el lobo comería muy bien aquella noche.</p><p>♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡</p><p>😅 perdóneme, pero aquí la actu, el sabado subo otra.</p><p>Sera que James se volverá la piedra en el zapato en esta “relacion” o seran los abuelos de Severus?</p><p> </p><p>QUE OPINAN???🙃🤷🏾‍♀‍🤷🏾‍♀‍❤❤</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nuevo fic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>